Triumvirate
The Triumvirate was a powerful force led by Alagremm. It was destroyed during the Chaos Invasion of Draenosh. Alagremm's daughter, Calliope(which also if you put into backwards Peoa Cill which means abosulte nothing) , led some of the survivors to Azeroth(Which is gay, and they fought the Awesome badass Wanderers chapter who fucking owned them.) and created The Remnant(basically a large cult no joke), as the successor state of Triumvirate. Creation of Draenosh During the dawn of Trolmanian Empire, when it was still limited only to the Peninsula, Alagremm was given a small land to call his own. However, the Emperor, declared a war on him for no reason, making Alagremm create the Triumvirate, by summoning flying islands from Outland, on which he built a flying city. The war however never began. Soon Alagremm decided that Azeroth was too dangerous and with his regained powers he managed to create, from some of the lost pieces of Draenor, a new world - Draenosh. Rise to Power Giving peace to those in need of it, the Triumvirate quickly gained many more races to join their ranks. However this uncontrolled growth had a negative side as tensions between different forces in Triumvirate rose and in the end, to stabilize the conflict within, Alagremm had to begin a war against Trolman. However he managed to close the portal before the Triumvirate entered Azeroth. Meanwhile a new danger rose, as an Old God within the world awoke and began a war against those who wanted Draenosh to be different from his design - the Shadow War. While the war was going, with the help of the White Elf Queen, Trolman opened a portal into Draenosh, where he attacked Karabor and then defeated the avatar of the Old God Arauk-Nashal, thinking he fooled him by making him turn his son into an Old Demigod, while in fact he was the fool. He left Draenosh and the Triumvirate rebuilt. However the cold war between the two strongest forces - Trolmanian Empire and the Triumvirate continued in a Cold War. The Falling Alagremm had created a beautiful utopical world for his people and wanted to make other words peaceful as well. He made various plots and schemes to influence the flow of history. However, while he was busy trying to change the world, somebody else had similar plans. The Chaos, infiltrated Draenosh and with quick actions managed to break many defenses of Draenosh, unprepared for an attack. The war was going successfully, and though pushed, Triumvirate was seemingly winning, even though Gyrotopia was lost. But, to the shock of the whole world, Alagremm was killed and Chaos reigned, freeing Arauk-Nashal and corrupting the world, turning it into the dread An'shel. The remains of the Triumvirate got into two sides: those who joined Chaos, as slaves, or as those who have believed that Alagremm has joined the Chaos, and the resistance which with the help of Calliope started the rebellion, trying to defeat Chaos and restore the Triumvirate. However they failed and had to flee to Azeroth, with all they could save. The Space Marines Invasion lead by the Real Kelitizfiel As everyone knows this is a lore panel describing how bad the Triumvirate and the Trolmanian armies were. They were indeed soo bad that Lucius the Eternal could probably would have mocked the crap out of them. Or Failddon for christ sakes. They are the failures of the 40k universe. NOW! IF there is one thing all know, Abbaddon Sucks, he has lead 13 fail crusades against the Imperium and this bastards in DP have been destroyed by the same enemy 10 times. The Desturction of Azeroth Chapter 1 Turning Point of Steel The Strike Craft Del-Mekai (Fury of Light) floated above a blue world with 2 moons, both white crystalline in structure. The meditation chamber as it was known as had a perfect picture of the planet below 3 great land masses, and a single storm in the middle. The Astrates that sat in meditation cross legged looked at this spectacle of the cosmos. A truly beautiful world, too bad it must be put to the flame. He thought, never before had he cared, he quickly push it aside. From behind him came another Astrates claded in darkgreen armor, The Iron like doors slide up as the Astrates waved towards the rest of his retinue. “Angel Prince Gavreel,” The Astrates bowed. Gavreel wove his hand in acknowledgement of the astrates. Gavreel pointed towards the place for him to stand. Gavreel Stood up his robes clang to him, nothing more than a monk he looked like compared to the other magnificently claded Astrates. From behind the other Astrates in Darkgreen armor they brought a human who had been tortured, a soldier by the looks of him. “Gavreel, we have done as you say and we have tortured this being until he could not tell us no more. The creatures we face below on that planet are xenos and many are their numbers." The Astrates pointed towards the planet. Gavreel looked at the planet feeling uneased by this. The Astrates Continued. "The Planet below is called Azeroth. It has 3 large land masses and a giant storm in the middle on the other side of the planet is a super-continent but it is riddled with storms and no useful resources are found on it. Though land masses that have been Dubbed by the local 'Kalimidor', 'Northrend' and 'Azeroth' have stores of resources that could be useful to the Imperium and our chapter. Not only that but previous elements that were rarer than expected, the planet below has an over abundance of this material.” Gavreel nodded his approval. "Thank you Valin, your scouting of the planet was definitely worth the time. The Wanderers are in debt to the Storm Crusaders." Valin bowed, the other two astrates were claded in golden armor like that of the custodes but their helmets were stylied with features of the storm and the dragon the icon of the Storm Crusaders Guardians. Angel Prince Gavreel looked at the warrior who was held by a Guardian. “Before we kill this human because of the taint he possesses, I must know his name. As I will take his life.” The warrior looked up with his battered face, his broken face was beyond recognition as the Astrates had done their duty. He spoke but his voice was still muffled. “I’m a Tirion Fordring the holy paladin of the Alliance of Lordaeron! You bastard! You do not know who you are dealing with you traitorous wench!” “Traitor?” Gavreel questioned. He strode over to the so called Tirion, Gavreel drew his sabre and pushed against the traitiorious humans neck. "You are the traitor to humanity as you practice daemonic sorcery, This world shall burn, but you will be the first to die." "So be it, I will be one with the light!" Tirion spat. Gavreel laughed, "More likely one with death." Gavreel pushed the sabre and heard the sound of the death of the human traitor. Gavreel cleaned the sabre with his robe as he looked at the rest of his company within the meditation room. "Valin i need you to deliver a message to the Crusade we are scouring this planet and we are going to claim it for the Imperium of Man and for the Emperor." Valin bowed and exited the room through the steel door sliding down as the room was vacant with just a pool of blood left by tirion. Gavreel sighed. "And for the love of the Emperor get a serf to clean this damn, mess up!" Chapter 2 Gavreel looked at the rest of the council of the wanderers they all looked silently at the planet in the war room. The War room of the Battle Barge Nirvaina was spectacular. Black obsidian floors and black steel walls revealed a table with electrical wires revealing a hologram of the planet and its two moons. “So Gavreel what is so bad about this planet?” Asked keltizfiel. Gavreel looked at the rest of the gathered Wanderers, he knew this was the largest gathering of Wanderers since the Elymia’s Gate. But still a wonder to have 9 of the 24 Angel Princes and 2 of the 12 Arch Angels. “This Planet.” He began. “It is known as Azeroth, in itself it is a rich world which can help our chapter rebuild its once mighty fleet. The Adamantium below the planet would allow us to build a keep and also allow the construction of an entire fleet. The only problem with this planet is that its inhabitants have allied itself with xenos and creatures of evil, they constantly rage wars and daemons and creatures of the dark are summoned. A Pervious Imperial Guard Regiment was sent here to explore it, but was attacked by foul Daemons that are named by its inhabitants as nothing more than the Elemental Lords, this world’s inhabitants are to be put to the flame by order of the Holy Ordo Xenos and our Hierarch!” The Warhost Commanders nodded and cheered their alliegeance to destroy the planets entire inhabitants. Archangel Tryael who was heading the Campagin nodded. “So be it, Brothers Deploy yourself according to your specialities and I shall go after the hardest region here with my justicars.” He pointed towards a kingdom of Midevil humans and some sort of eldar making. Gavreel nodded. “We all have our orders. Let us go to war.” The Council nodded. The other Astrates from other 2 other chapters nodded and exited the room, Valin the Grand Guardian waited till the others parted. Only Tyrael, Gavreel, and Valin remained in the room. Valin broke the silence between them and spoke. "Gavreel, I will lead the assualt on the higher daemons on this plain, our sweeps have indiciated five massive gatherings of Warp Disturbances in the planet. I will lead my Guardian Squad and slay the daemons." Gavreel nodded his approval. "That would be good and take care, Old friend I want to have a few more drinks." Valin Smiled and bowed and left the room.